Temporary Gunboat Abilities
Summary *Temporary Gunboat Abilities are abilities that are occasionally available to the Gunboat for a limited period of time. *These abilities were also seen in the Mega Turtle and in some of the Mega Crab events. *You need the Armory to be upgraded to level 8 or higher to use these temporary abilities. *You can see the info for any temporary ability available by tapping on the info screen of the Gunboat. Tapping on the icon of the temporary ability shows you its info screen. *Some Temporary Abilities get stronger as you upgrade your Armory; they are automatically upgraded to the maximum level allowed by the Armory. Other Temporary Abilities are independent of Armory level (despite it being stated otherwise in the info screen for the weapon) and are no stronger with a maxed Armory than with a level 8 Armory. Temporary Abilities Cryobomb "The Cryo Bomb detonates to cause enemy buildings to freeze across a large area, slowing them down and dealing moderate damage." The Cryobomb explodes upon contact with the battlefield, freezing all buildings and troops over a large area as well as dealing a small amount of damage and setting off all types of Mines within it. The damage and speed penalty is the same at all Armory levels. Super Warrior "A supercharged warrior who fearlessly hurls himself into the heart of the action. Apart from healing himself with every attack, the super warrior also freezes the building it attacks, reducing its attack rate." The Super Warrior places a supercharged Warrior onto the battlefield, similar to one released by a Super Soldier Vat once seen on the Mega Crab. Said Warrior will have increased health and damage, and will also freeze buildings that it hits with a similar effect to the Cryoneer. Speed Serum "A projectile vial full of Super Secret Sauce which energizes the troops, boosting their movement and attack speed for a short duration. Caution: side effects not thoroughly tested." The Speed Serum explodes upon contact with the battlefield, releasing a blast that increases the speed of all troops as well as all buildings around it, but also decreases the damage output; nonetheless, affected individuals have increased DPS as the speed increase overrides the damage penalty. Its effect is the same at all Armory levels. Deployable Turret "Some stolen technology from Dr T's laboratories resulted in the creation of the deployable turret. Fire the small turret into the battlefield and watch it sit tight and obliterate the enemy." The Deployable Turret can be fired anywhere onto the battlefield. It is a stationary turret that fires at buildings. Remote Defib "Bring back fallen troops" The Remote Defib revives any fallen troops anywhere on the battlefield. It functions identically to Second Wind used by Dr. Kavan, however it cannot be used to revive Heroes when they are defeated. Explosive Drones "Fires a cluster of drones that take a short duration to activate, and then make a beeline for the nearest enemy building and explode, dealing damage." The Explosive Drones are small Critter-like robots that self-destruct when thrown to a target, requiring a short delay beforehand. Similar to Critters, they will not respond to Flares. Unlike most explosives in the game, these will not harm your own troops. However, it is important to note that their activation of Mines and Boom Mines prior to the termination of the delay is buggy, and as such should not be used as the same as Critters for minesweeping purposes. In addition, they will be targeted during their delay by anything in range. Drones only deal damage if they detonate on their own. Remote Hack "Launch the Remote Hack at a defensive building to hack it and turn it against other defenses for a duration. Once the hacking effect expires, the building is stunned for a time. Does not work on resource or HQ buildings." The Remote Hack takes control of a single defense on the battlefield. It functions similarly to the Universal Remote used by Cpt. Everspark, however with a few differences; the Remote Hack can control Prototype Defenses, the MMG 9000 or Super Mortar 3000, but affected defenses do not gain a damage bonus. Also, contrary to its description, it does not actually stun buildings after its effect expires. As stated in the description, the Remote Hack has no effect on non-defensive buildings including the Headquarters, but this also includes any defensive buildings that do not do damage, such as the Shield Generator, or any defense being upgraded. Tiny Shock "Launch the Tiny Shock at a defensive building and stun and freeze it for a long duration. Use it to disable key defensive buildings! Only targets a single structure." The Tiny Shock stuns a single building for a very long time. As it can only target one building, if launched in between multiple buildings, the Tiny Shock will only stun one of them. The stun duration is the same at all Armory levels. Crystal Shield Projector "Provide troops with crystal shields" The Crystal Shield Projector can be deployed anywhere on the battlefield. They function identically to Ice Shields used by Dr. Kavan, where they are able to negate excess damage. Crystal Critters "Releases a cluster of Crystal Critters borrowed from Dr. Kavan that heal wounded troops and disappear after a short duration." The Crystal Critters can be deployed anywhere on the battlefield. They function identically to Crystal Critters used by Dr. Kavan. Their numbers increase as the Armory is upgraded, but not at every Armory upgrade. Category:Gunboat Weaponry